


108 stars

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Best Friends, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "there are as much stars as there are grains of sand here in the entire alola region—it will take you more than a year and a half to finish counting all of them."





	108 stars

"one hundred five, one hundred six. . ." counted a mermaid pokemon as she laid down on shore, busily pointing away at the shining stars that glowed in the sky. ". . . one hundred seven, one hundred eight. . ."

"how long are you going to keep doing that?" asked another pokemon, albeit an owl, who sighed in disappointment at her absentminded friend. she laid down her bow and arrow practices just to go on a one-sided star count, which of course was only because she couldn't disappoint the mermaid, with those eyes that she would almost always put on if nothing went her way. she was like a six-year old brat, in the owl's eyes.

"shut up, decidueye, it's just what I do!" the mermaid pouted, losing her count of the stars for the millionth time. "great, now you made me lose count of the stars!"

decidueye rolled her eyes, crossing her winged arms impatiently. "can I go now, primarina?"

"no!"

"oh, for arceus's sake, there are as much stars as there are grains of sand here in the entire Alola region—it will take you more than a year and a half to finish counting all of them."

"don't doubt my dreams, wise owl," primarina said bitterly, calling decidueye by her secondary name, "because I'll do whatever it takes to count them all."

decidueye knew she wouldn't be able to convince the mermaid anytime soon. she gave up immediately, taking note of Primarina's persistent aura. "fine, just don't let yourself starve, then."

 

decidueye laid a pack of poke beans near the soloist pokemon and sat down to watch the waves retract from the shore. "this place is a natural beauty," she thought to herself. "no wonder why a mermaid like her would like this place."

only then, though, did the owl notice a washed up shell crown to the side. the shells were a deep teal and rose, contrasting themselves perfectly. picking it up, she turned to the still counting primarina and gently laid the crown on top of her head.

primarina stopped to feel the crown, taking it off. "huh? what's this?"

"a shell crown, of course."

" _ohhhh._ " primarina eyed the shells with glistening eyes. "where'd you find this?"

"it was right next to me." decidueye smiled. "it looks quite fitting for a girl like you."

"really? you think that?" primarina giggled, putting a hand to her chin. "thanks!"

"oh, definitely. hey, wanna collect some shells?"

"sure!" primarina laughed again. "I'd be happy to count them all!"

decidueye grimaced, disappointed by her reply. " _pr_ _imarinaaaa._ "

 

they began to collect some shells and made another aesthetically pleasing shell crown. this time, the combined shells were a tinted green accompanied with orange.

"so, who's this for?" decidueye questioned primarina, a curious look on her face.

primarina giggled, settling the crown on top of decidueye's hood. "you, obviously!"

"really? after what happened earlier?"

"indeed!"

the two began to laugh, enjoying the scenery of the beach before deciding to leave for the night. decidueye flapped her wings. "incineroar's probably burning the entire park by now since we're this late."

"yeah, definitely."


End file.
